Love Is A Beuaitful Monster
by hehehahayeah
Summary: Series of one shots that all take place in the same universe. Generally, starting where Season 2 ends but will go back and forth through time a bit. Canon up until season 2. Mix of angst, humor, sappy, angry.


Title: Bad People Need to Eat Too

Author's Note: This will be a series of one shots all within the same universe going back and forth in time. Although, I don't plan to do too many pre-Litchfield ones since other, awesome, people have covered that pretty well. The will NOT all be angsty.

For this story, I think some people may not like the depiction of Alex. But I'd point out that she was genuinely terrified when she out of prison and I don't think that will go away. And we have seen her break down in prison with Nicky before.

Alex's pace was relentless. Piper held off her orgasm as both a silent "fuck you" and a way to keep the connection but eventually she had to succumb. Silent and with angry, sad tears she refused to let fall she came. Immediately, Alex withdrew and began pulling on her khakis. Without a word or another look in Piper's direction, she turned around and left the utility closet. Piper waited the appropriate five minutes and followed quietly heading to her own bunk. Without a word to Red, she undressed and curled onto her bed facing the wall. Finally, as she often did after their encounters now, she cried.

Sex with Alex had always been passionate and, occasionally, rough. But it had always, from the very first time, been tinged with affectionate playfulness. From relatively early in their relationship, it had been filled with love. After Alex would always hold her or kiss her. Even in Litchfield, the first time, when they were stealing moments away Alex took the time to hug or hold her after.

But it was all gone now. Alex returned to Litchfield angry. Angry at Piper, understandably. Angry at herself. Angry at a justice system that kept failing. Angry at the world. And, for the first time, there was no way for Piper to break through. But Alex had given her a ludicrous mimicry of what she thought Piper wanted from her. Fucking her. Daily. Barely talking to her otherwise. It was always at night before bed now. So they wouldn't have to look at each other after over a breakfast table or in the rec room immediately after. And Piper took it more as punishment than pleasure.

At breakfast the next morning, Piper chatted with Brook and Morello. But she could feel the nervous tension emanating from Alex across the table. Stealing glances she could tell the energy coming off Alex was more than they typical fury she know wore everywhere she went. She would have given anything to be able to ask what was wrong.

"Seat taken?" Piper barely looked up at the orange jumper. Her interest in newbies less than none. But she could feel Alex getting even more upset.

"No, not at all. Please sit. I noticed you coming in yesterday and was hoping to introduce myself." Nicky responded with a wink. As Piper rolled her eyes and looked up at the intruder.

"King. Sylvia."

Fuck. Sylvie. Piper's eyes darted to Alex who seemed frozen on Sylvie.

"Nice, I'm Nichols. This is Soso, you don't want to get her talking so don't bother saying hi. Morello. Vause."

"We've met." Sylvie's voice was ice cold.

"Oh, good. I was thinking there weren't enough mysterious strangers in Vause's life. Anyway, this is Chapman. Boo."

"We've actually met before too." Piper interrupted the introductions. But Alex shot her a look of warning. "Funny story. Sylvie is actually the first person to ever punch me in the face."

"Oh, wow. Are those all of your original teeth?" Nicky asked Sylvie.

"I didn't really get the chance to defend myself that time." Piper responded.

"Lucky you." Nicky directed at Sylvie. "Last person to go after Chapman had to get new teeth and woke up gay."

"Hey, I turned her gay, thank you very much. Chapman had nothing to do with it." Boo interjected.

Sylvie looked at her confused.

"You may not recognize me with my clothes on."

"She punched you naked? Was this like a Mexican sex show, thing?" Morello asked.

"Why does the sex show have to be Mexican?" Piper responded.

"Fucking shitting me?" Recognition dawned on Sylvie's face as she turned toward Alex. "How many of your whores are in here with you?"

"Just you." Alex spit out. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I got transferred. Lucky me, huh? This place is much nicer than Virginia."

"Lot of luck going around for the syndicate lately."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Stay the fuck away from me." Alex spit before leaving the table.

"You know before you girls came here there never used to be so much drama before 9:00 am." Morello said to Piper.

"Alex is an ex-girlfriend." Sylvie responded.

"Oh, no kidding. Never would have guessed." Nicky responded.

"There may have been a… slight overlap between the point when Alex was her girlfriend and when Alex was my girlfriend." Piper offered as explanation.

"Look, that cunt fucked me over. I'm guessing you are in here because she fucked you over."

"Well, yes and no. I'm at a point in my life where I'm trying to take responsibility for my own actions…"

"Whatever. You were just some stupid slut who got caught up in her bull shit. Just like the rest of us. I get that now. As far as I'm concerned I have no beef with you."

"This is the first time anyone has ever said that they don't have an issue with me in here." Piper responded with a smile.

"Hell, it feels weird even hearing it be said to her." Nicky agreed.

"I'm sure you'll find a reason soon enough." Brook offered.

"So, you were in Virginia? I almost go transferred there. Is it really so much worse?" Piper asked. Just grateful she hadn't found another enemy.

"Oh, it is fucking horrible." And Sylvie went on to talk about the horrors of her previous assignment.

Piper found Alex sitting in a corner of the library. Normally, she wouldn't bother trying to attempt a conversation during the daytime but she thought breakfast was the perfect excuse. Maybe Sylvie could make Piper seem good by comparison. Alex jumped when Piper approached her.

"Jesus Christ, Piper. You can't just fucking sneak up on people like that."

"I walked through the door. It is the only way to come in."

"Whatever. Keep walking."

"I think we should talk about breakfast."

"I think you should let me read my fucking book. And keep walking."

"Fine. Sophie dies. Fritz becomes a poet and then dies." Piper walked off disappointed.

Sylvie had been added to the electrical team something she was even less suited to than Piper, it seemed like. She wasn't particularly personable but had seemed to mostly keep to her word about not holding a grudge against Piper.

"I was working as an English teacher when the indictment came down." She explained bitterly to Nicky and Piper as they worked on an electrical grid. "Even when I get out of here I'll never get to teach again. I'll be an ex-con."

"Ah, with the state of education being what it is? I'm sure you'll be fine." Nicky promised.

"Maybe." Sylvie said darkly before getting an electric shock. "Fuck this fucking thing." Sylvie said while punching the metal casing of the grid.

"Here let me do that." Piper volunteered taking the pliers and attempting to rewire it.

"You have a lot of experience with this?" Sylvie asked.

"No, I'm just so used to being electrocuted it doesn't phase me anymore." Piper said with a smile.

That night Alex was almost clumsy, a word she thought she would never use to describe Alex and sex. Her kisses were consuming but her hands were shaking and lacked direction.

"Alex. Stop. What is with you?"

"Nothing. I'm back here as your fuck toy. Shut up and make use of me."

"Fuck you, Alex." Piper pushed her away. "You know… you _know_ I don't think of you like that."

"Right. Who knows how long I'll be here to fuck take advantage of it now."

"What are you talking about?"

But Alex wouldn't answer she went back to sucking on Piper's neck. And, for a brief moment, Piper almost allowed herself to be distracted.

"No, stop. What the hell are you talking about? What is wrong?"

"You think it is a coincidence that Sylvie got transferred here?"

"Uh, yeah. Kind of. There are only like five federal women's prisons. It isn't that strange. People get transferred all of the time."

"Right. She just happened to get a transfer after I testify against Kubra?"

"Well, she got a transfer a couple of months after you testified, actually. It isn't really a cause and effect thing."

"She is going to kill me, Piper."

"Alex, you are being ridiculous. She is an English teacher. You were the one who brought her into the syndicate. Did she work for them after you broke up?"

"A little bit… They used her for a few more runs. I don't know. But she's here to pull the trigger. Or use the slock. Or whatever the fuck she has planned I know it."

"Baby, calm down. I think you are being kind of paranoid."

"It was like I could feel it the second she walked in this place. And the first time I saw her. She just looked at me. It was like pure hatred."

"Al, I think she is just upset because you dated her, turned her into a drug mule, cheated on her in her own bed, dumped her and then turned her in for a lighter sentence years later. I really don't think she is an assassin."

"No, it is more than that. She is planning something. Kubra arranged this."

"Look, I know you have me down as the most selfish bitch alive. And I'm not saying there isn't anything to substantiate that. But, you know, I've been asking around about people's feelings toward snitches. And really I am more forgiving than most about the whole thing." Piper attempted to rub Alex's back reassuringly as she spoke and was relieved when she let her. But she couldn't resist getting one jab in. "Certainly more forgiving than you've been. I think she is just justifiably pissed off."

Alex just shook her head no and bent down to try to kiss her. But Piper leaned away.

"Look, why don't you get some sleep. You are safe here, Alex. Safer than you would have…" Piper didn't finish. It was too sensitive a topic. "I promise she isn't going to hurt you."

"If you aren't going to fuck me. Or let me fuck you then I'm just going to go." Alex responded before she stormed out.

They didn't meet during the night for the next week. Alex didn't come to breakfast, at all. And she just sat stoically without touching her food during lunch and dinner. It was like she was haunted.

Finally, Piper made her way to Alex's bunk to try to, at least, discuss the issue with her. She was lying with her back to her and Piper reached out gently to see if she was awake. Suddenly, Alex turned. A screwdriver was in her hand and she nearly stabbed Piper's eye out before she realized who it was.

"Jesus Fucking Christ, Piper. What the fuck is wrong with you? I fucking told you not to sneak up on me. Why would you do that? I could have killed you."

"I thought you were asleep. What are you doing with that?" Piper exclaimed in stage whispers. Hoping to avoid notice of the guards. "You are going to get thrown in the SHU indefinitely if they catch you with that."

"Maybe I'd be better off there."

"No one is better off in the SHU. It certainly won't help your paranoia. You think you'll feel less vulnerable handcuffed as you shower with a strange guard watching you? You won't think he is with Kubra?"

"I don't fucking know, Pipes."

After a quick glance around to make sure no guards were close by, Piper gathered Alex in her arms and was shocked that she allowed her. Tears flowed and Piper couldn't do anything but hum and hold her close.

"Al, Sylvie hasn't tried anything. Maybe if you talked to her…"

Alex shook her hear violently at that suggestion.

"I don't know what to do. I think I'm losing it. But I know. I know she is up to something. I know I've never done anything but fuck up the life I've had but I don't want to die."

"I won't let anything happen to you." Piper said with a conviction she felt to her core. "I promise you. She won't be able to hurt you."

But Alex just laughed. "How can you prevent that, Pipes?"

"We'll see. Try to get some sleep." Piper said as she quietly pocketed the screw driver in her hoodie.

The next morning Piper exaggeratedly rolled her eyes as she got to the table.

"Is Alex still doing her stupid fucking hunger strike?" Piper exclaimed loudly.

"Alex is doing a hunger strike?" Brook looked up excitedly. "To protest what?"

"I don't know. Something stupid about treatment of LGBT prisoners." Piper sighed. "I couldn't be bothered to pay attention."

"That doesn't sound like Vause, Chapman. Are you sure?" Nicky asked genuinely confused.

"Yeah, when was the last time you saw her eat?"

"I don't know… It's been awhile I guess."

"Right, I confronted her about it last night and she told me. It is so fucking stupid."

"Apathy and derision has never changed anything. I am proud of Alex for waking up to the injustices done here. And as an ally I strongly support LGBT rights. I stand with her 100%."

"Well, she hasn't bothered to tell anyone she was doing it so what good is a hunger strike?" Nicky asked.

"I'm sure she is new to this. I will make this a cause worth fighting for." With that Brook pushed away her food and walked out.

"Is this like an elaborate plot of Vause's to try to fuck her? Because she doesn't have to work that hard. Trust me."

Piper just shrugged. By the end of the day, news of Alex's hunger strike was everywhere. And Caputo was having a meltdown.

Piper was playing scrabble with Sylvie while Nicky provided commentary when Brook rushed in.

"Alex has been sent to the infirmary. They are going to force her to eat."

"This revolution was even more short-lived than the last." Piper quipped as she spelled "quintessential" on the board.

"Shit, Chapman, you are dominating this game."

"You looked at the fucking tiles before you chose them." Sylvie said annoyed.

"Prove it." Piper said with a smile.

"Doesn't anyone care about the injustice that is being done? They are trampling over our civil rights."

"No, not really." Nicky responded.

"Alex Vause doesn't give a shit about anything other than Alex Vause. I don't know what game she was playing but she wasn't trying to make a stand." Sylvie replied.

"You have completely underestimated her. I was afraid of her when I first met her. But there is a lot more to her than Piper's pissed off prison wife. I get that now."

"There really isn't." Piper said with a laugh. "The Alex who fucked me last night in the utility closet is the same Alex she has always been. Trust me."

Sylvie shifted in her seat.

"You and Alex still have sex?"

"Are you kidding? They are like bunnies."

"Walking in on them in the laundry has left me scarred. I wasn't sure if they were trying to kill each other or…" Brook added. "But there is obviously more to her than that."

"There isn't. It is funny. Screwing around in closets all of the time always reminds me of the first time I went down on her. See, the first time she went down on me I couldn't return the favor because her crazy girlfriend walked in and punched me in the face." Piper said while laying down her word. "But the first time I went down on her was in the bathroom of one of her favorite bars. You remember the place, Slyvie? Alex was there with her girlfriend but I cornered her in the bathroom. And fucked her while her girlfriend was waiting right outside. Like a fucking idiot."

"Piper… I'm not sure this story is as funny as you think it is." Nicky said gaging Sylvie's reaction.

"We screwed around for a while before Alex finally dumped her. In her bed. On her kitchen table, where her girlfriend ate breakfast. Once in her car. Meanwhile, she is flying around hauling drugs, doing Alex's bidding. Like a flying monkey. What a person to ruin your life over, huh?"

Piper was a lot more experienced in getting punched in the face now but it still hurt like a motherfucker when Sylvie's first punch landed. She had to fight off every instinct to hit back as Sylvie jumped on her and rained down punches on her.

Finally, the guards came and broke them apart. Piper was in too much pain to speak clearly.

"It was completely unprovoked. She was losing to Chapman at Scrabble and she just lost it." Nicky explained.

For once, Brook kept her mouth shut.

Piper woke up in an unfamiliar setting and her face pounding.

"Your face looks like tenderized meat." She heard Alex's voice say. "But you didn't lose any teeth or get badly injured."

Piper sat up and saw Alex smiling at her from the next bed. Genuinely smiling. And her heart felt like it might give out.

"Luckily, you've always been attracted to me for my mind."

"Did you spread a rumor that I was on a hunger strike?"

"No, Brook did. I just told Brook. You look good. Well rested."

"Yeah, I slept for the first time in a week. And I ate. I've failed my cause. What was my cause, again?"

"LGBT rights."

"What about them?"

"Just you know… generally. Brook ate it all up."

"Why did you do that?"

"It is a secure setting. But not the SHU. I thought maybe you could finally rest."

"Huh. And I heard you got into a fight with Sylvie what happened?"

"I didn't do anything. It was completely unprovoked. That girl has rage issues. She always has. I didn't even get one punch in. I sure hope she doesn't get transferred to Max for this."

"Well, I'm not sure there is one guard in here who can't sympathize with the urge to punch you in the face. So, I'm not so sure she'll be punished that severely."

"No, maybe not. But combined with the screwdriver they find under her mattress…"

"Shit, Chapman. Who even are you?" Alex asked and Piper just shrugged. "So, you believe me?"

"Not really. But I can't have you feeling unsafe here." Piper smiled softly.

"You are so fucking crazy, Piper. I always thing I do but I don't have any idea how to handle you. I don't know what you want."

"I love you. I want you to be safe."

"You love me when there is no one else around to love."

"You are the reason there is no one else around for me to love, Alex. I loved Larry. I know you like to believe he was a bullshit Yuppie security blanket but I loved him. But I would never do the things I've done for you for him. I've never loved anyone the way I love you."

"I've never loved anyone but you. Period."

"Well, congratulations! You get the prize. You love me more. I break your heart. You punish me for it. We're stuck forever."

"I trusted you. You turned me fucking in, Piper."

"Just like I willingly carried that bag you willingly had a gun and were willingly going to skip town."

"It is different and you know it."

"Why? Because you were getting time off your sentence for it? It is okay to fuck me over as long as you profit from it."

"It amazes me that you can be a criminal mastermind setting people up one minute and then effortlessly pull of the innocent school girl act the next."

"Fine, I was selfish. I wanted you in my life. It was my main motivation. But you were about to do something so fucking stupid. You don't have anything like the resources you had before. You think you are going to outrun an international drug cartel and the US government?"

"I would have figured it out."

"Free falling through life without a plan doesn't work when you are on the run."

"It wasn't your decision to make."

"I had a selfish motive. And I'm sorry for not being sorrier. I want you in my life. I want you safe. I am selfish. But you weren't going to make it out of that situation without being murdered or back in jail."

"I don't forgive you."

"Okay. I don't really forgive you, either, to be honest."

"We can still have sex though." Alex said with a soft teasing voice that made Piper's heart flutter.

"Can we have sex in the morning sometimes?"

"Yeah, I think that could be arranged."

They lay in their separate bunks in silence for a while, in some ways more together than they had been in a long time. The seriousness of the events of the day settled on them quietly.

"We are bad people." Alex said in a quiet, sincere voice.

"I know." Piper responded thinking of how easy it was for her to ruin lives. It didn't make her happy but it was a part of her she couldn't deny.

"But I love you so fucking much." Alex replied.

"I know."


End file.
